With A Little Help
by TDCSI
Summary: Grissom finally takes the plunge and goes after Sara
1. Chapter 1

With A Little Help

Disclaimer: All characters are property of CBS/Anthony Zuiker

Rating: M

Summery: Grissom finally takes the plunge with Sara. But things take a sudden twist.

This is my first fanfic and it has nothing to do with what is going on during the series. It's all fiction. I know it starts out slow please bear with me.

Chapter 1

Not Just Another Night in Vegas

Gil Grissom sat secluded in his office. He had the assignments in hand but something was on his mind. As always he looked out the open door to see the one thing on his mind. Sara Sidle. As he sat and just stared at her thinking about what he should do with her. His heart always tried to get him to just take her and love her like he has always wanted. On the other end of the spectrum, his brain was telling him that if he were to have her he would be risking both of their jobs, and he just wasn't ready for that. Knowing how much she loved being a CSI. Then he thought he heard someone.

"Helloooooo"

He continued to look at Sara with glazed over eyes. The voice came again.

"Hello, earth to Gil. Can you hear me?"

Finally he snapped out of it and blankly looked at the red head. Catherine was staring right into his eyes and she knew that his eyes didn't lie.

"What do you want Catherine?" Knowing what was coming. She always pestered him about Sara.

"Well lets start with work, but that's not what's on your mind at the moment. That cute brunette has you hypnotized. Damn it Gil, shy don't you just ask her out. What harm is there in that?" She always loved to push his buttons when it came to Sara. She knew they were meant for each other and even Ray Charles can see her love for him.

"Why, I'll tell you why. Because it wouldn't just stop at dinner. The woman has captivated my spirit. She's in my heart, my soul, and even my dreams. She's there every time I close my eyes. I just see her lying there on my bed..."

"Ok, stop I get the picture. You don't have to go into details with me. Gil I want to help. Stop worrying about what the lab will say. Everyone already can't wait for you to finally take the plunge. Here I'll tell you what to do this evening." She leans over the desk and begins to whisper in his ear as Nick walks by and sees what's going on.

He continues to the break room and says, "I just came by Grissom's office and looks like he and Cat were getting kinda friendly, better keep an eye on him Warrick."

Greg scoffs and replies, "You all know that they are good friends and that Grissom has a thing for Sara. Maybe Catherine is trying to help give him a push."

"Give who a push?" as if on cue Grissom and Catherine enter the room.

Greg sat looking dumfounded. No one liked it when Grissom entered at just the wrong time, cause no one wanted to tell him the truth yet they couldn't lie to him either. When Greg didn't answer Grissom continued.

"Alright Catherine, Warrick you have a DB at the Sphere. Nick, Greg and this is especially for you Greg. Vega called in a DB at The Fuzz that appears to be a trick roll."

"Yesssss!" Greg was up and spinning when the supervisor came to surface.

"Hey, we are talking about a persons life here. I don't give a rats ass who the victim is. You need to treat every case with professional respect or your ass can be back in the lab." Grissoms face was stern as he glared over his glasses at Greg. "Are we clear?"

By now Greg felt as if he was 2 inches tall and everyone was looking at him. He just hung his head and responded, "Yes Sir."

Just at that moment Sara walked in. "Hey sorry I'm late, I was checking up on some things in ballistics." She stopped and looked at everyone, "Did I miss something?"

"Yes, you missed assignments." snapped Grissom as he continued to stare at Greg.

Catherine broke in by clearing her throat and looking at Grissom. She then raised her eye brows up and moved her eyes to Sara and back. Grissom caught on and realized what he had done.

"Ok every one can go. Sara would you please stay for a minute?" Think Gil think what do you do now. You just took her head off in front of everyone. Real smooth.

Sara just sat down and waited for what could be a chewing out. Got how she hated it when he asked her to stay behind. Being alone with him in the same room was enough to make he blood boil. Grissom then moved over and sat down beside her and scooted his chair closer to hers. She silently pleaded with her body to stay in control. It was impossible. The tingling started, followed by aching between her legs. God how she wanted him. He sat there looking at her while she stared at the table with her hands crossed in front of her refusing to move or look at him. And just when she least expected the reached out and took her hands in his and spun her to face him. She still refused to look in his eyes afraid of what she might see. He the lifted her chin up so she could look at him.

"Look at me Sara." his voice was low and soothing and she couldn't resist she had to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It had nothing to do with you. I know that you are still working on your case from yesterday. I will be doing paper work tonight so if you need some help with something please don't hesitate to ask." as he saw her eyes soften he thought, whew dodged that bullet.

"I appreciate the offer but no. So far it's looking pretty open and shut. I might actually finish in time to go home at a decent time. And don't worry about apologizing. I just walked in at the wrong time. It happens." by now her breathing was erratic and her heart was racing. He's holding my hands, he touched my face. Damn it get a grip. She smiled at him and then attempted to get up to leave.

But she couldn't. He still held her hands and continued to gaze into her eyes. It was something that she had never seen before. She sat back down and broke the silence.

"Is there anything else?" please say no my body can't take anymore of this torture.

"As a matter of fact yes there is." come on just tell her. Catherine's right. "I was wondering if you...uh...if you would care to join me for breakfast?" There it was it hung out there. He sat and waited for a response. Looking into her eyes he could tell that she was stunned.

Sara was indeed speechless. She was having an internal battle with her self. And her heart won out. "Yes, I would love to have breakfast with you. Just let me know when and where."

"Well if you don't mind I would like to cook for you. I can make about anything."

"That's fine." Then the conversation began to take a high school crush kinda turn. With very little words and some understanding.

"Ok."was Grissoms only response.

"Ok."Sara said smiling at him.

"Great... See you later."

"Yeah...Later." was all she could render as words as he got up and started back to his office.

Sara threw her head into her hands. Damn Sidle is that all you can say, one worded sentences. How adolescent is that. Oh well he asked me for breakfast at his place. Then it hit her. HIS PLACE.

Grissom made it back to his office in one piece. He sat down behind his desk and began to think of what to do next. On cue his phone rang.

"Grissom."

"Hey Gil, so did you take that all fateful step?" Catherine couldn't wait till she got back to ask and what Grissom didn't know was that Warrick was standing there listening to the whole conversation.

"Yeah, and she said yes."

"So let me guess you don't know what to do next?" Silence "Gil just follow your heart. You need to stop trying to analyze everything about that woman. Just let your instinct take over. Gotta go." and without a response she hung up.

Grissom hung up and looked at the stack of files on his desk, and thought to himself this is going to be one long night.

After shift.

Grissom was going nuts. He'd showered, trimmed his beard and added a conditioner to make it soft. He wasn't sure but he heard through David that Sara liked "scruff" as she once blatantly put it. He dressed simple, royal blue polo shirt and black jeans. He kept thinking that he was forgetting something he for starting breakfast. Sara was supposed to be here in 15 minutes. So he proceeded to the kitchen when he heard the doorbell. He hesitated before opening the door and sucked in a breath, "It's now or never."

He opened the door and there stood the one who made him tick. Sara was dressed in a light yellow tank top and low rise jeans. Her hair was still damp from her shower. She smiled and said, "Well you look handsome."

Grissom's jaw just hung when he realized he hadn't invited her in. He stepped back, "Come in, I was just getting ready to start breakfast. Would you like to help?"

Sara walked in with a simple, "Sure." Then she stopped turned around walked up to Grissom and threw her hands around his neck and laid her head against his chest, closed her eyes and sighed. This is what she wanted. Instinctively Grissom put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They stood like that for what seemed like hours for them. Then Sara made the first move.

She started placing little butterfly kisses on his neck. Grissom move his head back to allow her better access .She moved further up to suck in his earlobe and blow gently in his ear. He couldn't help but let out a deep moan. That just urged Sara on. She continued to kiss around his chin and up to his lips. She hesitated just allowing her lips to brush against his, and waited for him to make the next move. She didn't have to wait long as Grissom quickly kissed her back sucking on her lower lip ever so gently. He wanted nothing more than to taste her. His tongue drew across her lips and she opened her mouth and he never hesitated dipping his tongue into her mouth. They kissed passionately and gently. Neither were hurried as if this would the first and last time they kissed. They pulled apart and looked in each others eyes, and nothing but passion and lust was seen. Sara grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. Grissom didn't say a word and followed her. She closed to door and he sat down on the bed. Sara straddled him and they began to kiss again. Their hands were all over each other. She made quick work of his shirt and ran her hands up and down his smooth, muscular chest. She was about to take her top off when Grissom finally spoke up, and stopped her.

"Sara, once we take this step there's no going back."

"Good." was the only thing she replied as she reconnected their lips.

Grissom pushed his hands under her top and in one swift motion he pulled it over her head. He stopped and took in the sight before him.

"You came prepared." making the obvious connection that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"That's not all I forgot." Sara said with a crooked grin on her face.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and, stood up while still holding Sara in his strong arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him to hang on as he spun her around and set her on the bed. In no time he had her pants off and drank in the sight of her nakedness.

"God Sara you are so beautiful." he said as he leaned over her and started kissing her neck.

She just laid back and let him take control. He kissed his way down to her breast as he sucked in a nipple Sara let out a moan. Grissom moaned back and moved to tease and suck the other nipple. He then stood up and quickly removed his pants and boxers. While he was up Sara made her way up to the middle of the bed. He quickly followed and settled himself between her legs. Grissom just held steady and waited for her to urge him on. She kissed him and pulled on his shoulders encouraging him to enter her.

They looked into each others eyes as he slowly entered her slick folds. Sara closed her eyes and held her breath as Grissom filled her completely. He paused and waited for her to relax. Then they slowly began moving together. Grissom started slow while kissing and nibbling her neck, and Sara's hands were gripping his shoulders holding on for dear life as he slowly drove into her.

Sara continued to claw at his back and as she felt herself begin to go over the edge she howled out, "Oh Griss...please... deeper." And he responded as she wrapped her long legs around him as he began to move taking her hard and deep. He felt her walls begin to squeeze him and it was all he could do to hang on until she let go. She came hard screaming his name and that was all she wrote. With one last deep thrust he came filling her with his seed and he collapsed over her while still buried in her. She held him in place while they both regained normal breathing and Grissom placed little kisses on her neck.

He rolled onto his back and she snuggled up to his side and laid her head on his chest and whispered, "I love you." She let her body go to exhaustion and sleep. Right before she drifted off she heard him reply, "I love you too sweetheart. Always. Sweet dreams." He kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Investigate

Disclaimer: Not mine they belong to CBS

Rating: M

Grissom awoke to a new smell and feeling in his bed. As his looked down in his left arm was a curled up brunette sleeping soundly. He tried to roll over but his arm was pinned under her. Turning slightly he looked at his clock as it read 12:30 in the afternoon. 'So much for breakfast.' he thought. Just as he was about to settle back against Sara to continue to sleep he heard the annoying buzz of his pager going off.

"Figures." was all he managed to say as Sara began to awake.

"Mmmmm...hi sweetie. Sleep well. I never slept better." she said as she kissed his chest.

"Yes, I slept just fine, but we forgot breakfast." he replied.

"Not me I had a great breakfast." as she raised her head to look into his eyes.

A raised eyebrow was his only response. "I need my arm my pager is going off."

"Typical. We finally are able to tell or show each other how we feel and work calls in." She was obviously upset as she rolled over off his arm.

Grissom reached over and checked his pager. It was from Brass. A 419 with bugs. That's not what he was looking forward to today. Especially while he was lying in bed with a naked woman. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. "I have to go. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

She just turned in his arms, smiled, and closed her eyes and said, "That's fine. I'm just going to go back to sleep. Maybe rummage through your fridge later, have a bath then get ready for work. I understand. There will be days when the both of us will be called in at the same time." Then she laid still and sighed.

Grissom kissed her hair, "I love you. I'll call you later." Then he got out of bed, and got dressed. Right before he walked out of the bedroom he glanced back over at her sleeping form. She was hugging his pillow inhaling his scent he left behind. He just smiled and proceeded out the door.

In about a half an hour Grissom met up with Brass just off the strip. The body was in one of the largest homeless gatherings in Vegas. About 60 of the homeless population resided in this area. Most were bad news.

"What have we got Jim?" asked Grissom as he approached the body.

"Male DB, no ID, no clothes, and I don't think he's a regular around here."

Grissom agreed noting that the man had nicely manicured fingernails, and from what appeared to be a recent hair cut. There were multiple lacerations and abrasions all over the body. Half of the mans nose was missing, apparently cut off. One ear was also gone along with several fingers and toes. Grissom reached out and opened the eyelids. "Well he's missing his eyes also." he said as he turned back to Jim.

Brass's expression was blank. He had see so much in his career that not much surprised him anymore. He glanced around noticing that some of the residents were beginning to stir. Continuing to look he then realized that one of the officers was missing. He got on his radio requesting more assistance. Grissom noticed this and began to look around. Something felt wrong. He worked fast taking pictures collecting the many bugs when he realized that this was a body dump.

"Brass he wasn't killed here. These insects are only found in wooded areas. He was placed here for a reason."

"And I think I know why. Are you carrying?"

"No, why." Grissom said as he looked up and noticed that about 25 homeless men were slowly approaching them from all sides. Some were commenting to the others about them being cops. Obviously some were ex-cons.

"Drop your things and get up. Backup will be here shortly." Brass said calmly.

Grissom slowly stood up and looked around for the other officers. "Brass where are the officers securing the scene?"

"Good question. I think they were the first to be taken out." he said as he slowly raised his gun toward to on comers. "I've only got 15 shots and there are at least 20 of them."

Then Grissom realized that he just might be killed out here. He silently began to pray. Something that he hadn't sone in years. Praying that for Sara's sake that he survived. And if he didn't that god gave her the strength to go on without him. Just as he heard the sirens coming the mob ran at them simultaneously. Brass began shooting as the crowd rushed them and it was useless. Within seconds they were toppled under the force of the men.

Both lay on the ground laying in the fetal position trying to protect their bodies. It seemed the kicking and beating went on forever. In reality it was only minutes when the arriving officers got to them. They started using night sticks to beat the attackers off, but were forced to start shooting as they were soon being attacked.

Soon it was over. The remaining few vagrants ran for cover and the offices let them go to attend to the Detective and CSI at the bottom of the pile. Brass was conscious and responsive. Grissom however was not so lucky.

Paramedics were soon on the scene. Brass was trying to see what was happening with Grissom. Struggling and fighting he caught a glimpse of his limp body being attended to by the EMT's.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Owned by CBS not me

Rating: M

The tears wouldn't stop as she stood in the ICU looking in the large glass viewing widow. The doctor was scrambling and directing nurses as to what he needed. Then came the fateful sound. The long drawn out beep. His heart had stopped. More nurses rushed in to give aid. She stood alone crying and praying that they could restart his heart. Time seemed to stand still. Several minutes passed and yet the doctor wouldn't give up. Yet still nothing. Finally another doctor made him stop. The patient was gone. Nothing more could be done. His injuries were too severe.

A doctor stepped out of the room. "I'm sorry Miss Sidle, we did all we could. Mr. Grissom's injuries were too severe." Then he walked away.

Standing alone Sara began to fall to her knees. Her life had fallen apart. Just as she hit the ground the jolt stunned her. Screaming Sara leapt up from the bed gasping for breath and sweating profusely. As she became more aware of her surroundings, not my bed but Grissom's. Still something felt wrong. She reached for her cell phone. As she was about to dial it rang.

"Sidle."

"Sara, Catherine. Get up and get dressed I'm on my way to pick you up. Brass and Grissom were attacked at the crime scene. They are both en route to the hospital. I'll be there in 5 min." and with that she hung up.

Sara sat stunned. Something was very wrong and how did Catherine know where she was anyway. She would ask later as she scrambled out of bed and got dressed. Faster than she ever had before. And just on time Catherine showed up. She jumped into the Denali and Catherine headed toward the hospital.

When they reached the ER Nick and Greg were already there in the waiting room. Warrick stepped out to get everyone coffee. Sara was on edge demanding to know what happened. Becoming more frantic by the second. Nick just walk up to her and hugged her tightly to prevent her from moving. She just broke down and cried onto his shoulder. Catherine had informed everyone of her and Grissom's rendevous after shift. When Warrick returned he brought coffee and explained to every one what went down. Sara cried even harder picturing Grissom lying on the ground being beaten to death.

"Are you all here for Mr. Brass and Mr. Grissom?" as the doctor appeared into the waiting room.

They all just nodded to let the doctor continue.

"Well Mr. Brass has suffered several broken ribs, broken wrist, and many bumps and bruises. Mr. Grissom's condition is more severe. Along with a broken clavicle, and broken ribs, his spleen was badly damaged along with his kidney's. We removed his spleen and are monitoring his kidney's however that's the easy part. He suffered massive head trauma. We have more tests to run on him but as of right now his condition is critical and he's in a coma. After more testing we'll be able to give a more definitive prognosis. Mr. Brass is awake if you want to visit him." said the doctor.

"I want to see Gil now." Sara said firmly with tears in her eyes. "Please, I need to see him. Please." And she collapsed crying as Nick bent over to pick her up.

After seeing her emotion the doctor said, "He's in ICU now but I don't see where a few minutes will hurt."

"Thank you." replied Catherine as she helped Sara to her feet.

The boys went to visit Brass while she took Sara to see Grissom knowing that she would break down again.

They stood in the door way just looking at his still form. He was on a ventilator, and other wires and tubes ran to the various machines surrounding him.

Sara felt her self begin to shake as she looked him over. He was badly bruised, and had many cuts on his face and they had shaved his beard off to apply stitches. She reminded herself that he was in a coma and read that if you talk to people while in a coma they seem to respond and awaken faster. She glanced at Catherine who pointed to the chairs outside telling Sara that she would wait. Sara took in a deep breath approached his bed and took a hold of his hand.

She began to sob and try to think of something to say. "Hey sweetheart. I hope you can hear me. I want you to know that I love you very much and I will be right by your side til you wake up. Brass is doing well. Everyone is praying that you will get better." Then she began to let the tears flow. "Grissom please come back to me. I can't live without you. You gotta fight and get better. Do it for me please don't give up, I love you." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

She stepped out into the hall emotionless. When Catherine got up to embrace her she broke down and cried. Catherine just rocked her until she calmed down and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be fine and led her to the chairs. Just then the elevator opened up and Nick, Greg, and Warrick stepped out. Nick took over for Catherine so they could get back to the lab. Nick was going to stay with Sara first.

Four hours later they told Sara that they were ready to move Grissom to a private room. Her and Nick followed the gurney as the nurses rolled him onto the elevator. He had been removed from the respirator and was breathing good on his own. The doctor told Sara that this was a great sign, however she wasn't paying attention and he noticed directing most of his comments toward Nick.

They both sat in Grissom's room, Nick was in the corner while Sara was perched at his side refusing to let go of his hand. Nick knew that if Grissom didn't wake up that Sara would completely fall apart.

Days past. Sara remained at Grissom's side the entire time. Catherine would bring her a few days worth of clothes at a time and take the dirty ones and get them washed for her. She took her showers in the bathroom of his room. The nurses would bring her the necessities to keep his beard shaven until the stitches were removed. It was time she enjoyed. She would talk to him about the news, update him on Brass's condition. In the evenings she read forensic journal articles to him. And yet so far no change in his condition.

Please review, I'll update soon cause I don't like to wait for updates my self.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By Your Side

Disclaimer: Not mine just enjoying them

Rating: M

Im trying to make this like a small novel and update often. I appreciate the reviews. Enjoy.

Nick opened the door while holding 2 cups of coffee, he paused and smiled at the sight before him. Grissom laid as still as always in his hospital bed. But that's not what he was awing over. Sara was fast asleep, sitting in the chair next to his bed. She was holding on to his hand, and her head was neatly laid on his thigh with her face looking towards him. Nick slipped in silently trying not to wake Sara. A week had passed since the incident. Brass was being released and was going to see Grissom before Nick took him home.

He took a seat in the other chair as Brass slowly opened the door and crept in. Nick offered him the other cup of coffee that was meant for Sara, but she obviously wasn't going to drink it.

Thanks, Jim mouthed to Nick as he sat down. Then he whispered, "Any change?"

"No." Nick sighed as he thought he heard something. He glanced at Sara and she was sleeping comfortably. Then he noticed something that caught his eye. Under the covers towards the foot of the bed was movement. Slight at first then what appeared to be more like a stretching motion. Nick elbowed Brass and pointed at Grissoms's feet. He got up and moved over to Sara and gently shook her. "Sara wake up. It's Nicky, wake up."

She slowly came to and sat up to yawn. She looked at Nick, "I didn't realize I was that tired." She noticed Brass and waved at him and said, "You are looking better. Getting out today?"

Brass just smiled and nodded. He then pointed at Grissom's feet and said, "Look."

She followed his finger and thought she was dreaming. Grissom's feet were constantly moving now. Just little things like stretching and curling his toes. In the last week he hasn't even moved a finger let alone wiggle his feet. She jumped up and leaned over his head and held onto his hand for dear life. "Grissom your moving your feet." She was trying to hide her excitement but was failing miserably. "Can you squeeze my hand? Come on Gris just a little squeeze, for me." She continued to coax him when she noticed his feet stopped moving. Not wanting to think it was just a spasm he continued her attempt to get him to respond.

After several minutes of listening to her talk to him and seeing nothing Nick decided to settle her down. "Sara. Come on honey. He's getting better by the day. Doc says so, it's only a matter of time. We will just have to be patient."

Nicks words brought tears to her eyes as she looked at Grissoms pale face. She turned and began to cry on Nicks shoulder when a nurse came in. She stopped and waited a minute for Sara to compose herself. Sara and herself had become friends over this ordeal and they had shared some of life's little quirks it deals you. She came in every other day and massaged Grissoms muscles and was teaching Sara in the process. It was the one thing that Sara thought she was doing to really help him.

Nick and Brass said their goodbyes and Sara proceeded to get her deep tissue massage lessons while using Grissoms body as her patient. She only dreamed of practicing other techniques on his body.

Sara hadn't been to the Lab since Grissom's hospitalization. And Ecklie was beginning to breathe down her neck. They were short handed with Grissom out and with her remaining vigil at his side was wearing on the rest of the lab. Only did the graveyard shift staff understand. They were all happy that they had finally found each other then to have tragedy strike. Catherine was running block for Sara and issued her vacation request. God knows that she had enough. But she didn't know if Sara had enough to last. It seemed as Grissom might never wake up. And if he did, he would need care at home witch Sara would be there too. That could be months and Ecklie isn't about to let that happen.

After 3 weeks Catherine and the boys got together with Sara and established a plan.

"Ok, Ecklie isn't going to just let you sit around all the time and watch you use up your vacation. So for 4 nights a week and only for 8 hours a night you will go in a process evidence from other cases." Catherine laid it all out while they all listened. "That way you are only using a few days a week of your time off and while in the lab if you needed to leave suddenly it wouldn't be a problem." She looked from Sara to Grissom then back again.

"Ecklie will never go for that. I know I can't afford to loose my job but right now I don't care." Sara sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Well him and I came to an agreement with the Sheriff. He knows that he can't afford to loose Grissom and you. This way everyone kinda gets what they want. And before you start, while you are in the lab here is the list of people who will sit with Gil while you aren't here." Catherine handed Sara a list with the names of everyone on the night shift. Sara sat there stunned. She looked at everyone who in turn all gave her a big hug. "With a little help from everyone we'll get you two though this." said Catherine as she pulled away.

"Ok. I guess I don't have much say so I? Looks like you have taken care of everything for me." Sara smiled and said "When do I start?"

"Tonight."

She smiled and thanked them once again. As they left she looked around the not so empty hospital room. After 3 weeks she had accumulated a lot of stuff. Along the far wall was a small cot the nurses brought her once they realized that she wouldn't leave. A small wardrobe had about a weeks worth of clothes, and in the bathroom was everything that she needed. Even her shampoo and conditioner was in the shower. She couldn't help but smile. Looking at her watch she realized that it was nearly 8 o'clock. If she was going to go to the lab she would need to get cleaned up now in order to get in on time.

She emerged from her shower and saw Brass sitting waiting for her. "What are you doing here Jim?

"I'm here to watch Gil while you go to work. I volunteered for the first watch. I can't help but feel guilty about what happened. I should have been more aware of the surroundings."

"Hey, Gil wasn't the only one involved. You and the other 2 officers were injured. Don't blame yourself." She checked her watch and said, "I need to go going." Turning and leaning over Grissom she said, "I'm going to the lab for a few hours. Brass is here to look after you so be good." Glancing at Brass she seen him smile and turned back to Grissom. "I love you." She kissed him on the cheek, stood, took a deep breath and walked out the door to meet Catherine.

Next chapter to be posted shortly I'm on a roll.

Please Review I enjoy reading them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Signs

Disclaimer: Once again they are not mine. (I just want Grissom)

Rating: M

Catherine drove Sara to the lab. When they arrived Sara was becoming nervous. "Don't worry about a thing. Everyone is behind you 100." she said smiling at Sara.

In a way she was glad to get out of that hospital. She hadn't left in three weeks. But now that she was out she wanted nothing more than to get back to Grissom. Sara walked through the halls towards the break room to meet up with everyone and get updated on everything. But the only way there was to pass his office. The light inside was on, and Catherine seen a little sparkle in her eyes.

"Greg has been taking care of his critters." She commented as Sara continued to walk into Grissom's office.

Sara walked in but stopped in the door like always and looked around. Greg was putting a cricket in the tarantulas cage. God how she hated spiders. He looked up and smiled at her. Greg always looked up to Grissom, and he said, "It's the least I can do. I hope you don't mind?"

"Why would I mine, and I'm sure Grissom will appreciate it."

He smiled and ushered her to the break room after turning out the lights and locking the door. When she walked into the break room Warrick explained to her that no one would ask her about Grissom's progress, and if they wanted to know they were to ask Catherine. It was to help keep everyone off her back and she gladly accepted. Now it was down to work.

Several hours passed before she realized. She was helping Nick process a car in the garage when he heard her stomach rumble. "Dang Sara. Why don't you feed that thing?" He said laughing.

"Ha ha Stokes."

"Come on Sar lets stop and get some food. It's on me."

"Ok. Lets eat in the break room and watch a little TV."

They had finished eating their sandwiches when Catherine walked in. She sat down next to Sara and opened a container that had some left over casserole. Sara got a whiff of her food and Catherine looked at her. "Whats wrong Sara you suddenly don't look so good." No more than the words left her mouth and Sara was running towards the backrooms. Catherine and Nick looked at each other with concerned faces. "I'll go check on her."

"Ok but be gentle Catherine."

"Sara, you ok?" the sound of concern on her voice.

"Yeah, I think. I'm just so worried about Gil."

"We all are." Catherine said as she put a hand on her shoulder then it hit her. She had to ask. "Sara, don't take this the wrong way. But when you went over to Grissom's for breakfast just how far did he follow his heart?"

Sara looked at her then realized where she was going with this. But it couldn't be so she answered truthfully. "All the way."

"Did you guys use protection or was it a heat of the moment thing?"

"I guess you could call it a heat of the moment thing. And no we didn't use protection. Do you really think that it's possible."

"Sara any things possible. They are rarely planned. Lindsey wasn't. Tell you what when your done tonight I'll take you back to the hospital, and we'll find out there ok. Just me and you." Catherine knew she had said the right thing when she saw Sara's body relax. Her phone rang. She checked the caller ID 'Brass' and looked up at Sara. She anwsered in near panic.

"Willows...OK we're on our way."

"Sara we gotta get back to the hospital."

Within minutes they were rushing into the hospital and up to Grissom's room. They rushed into his room only to find Brass sitting alone in a chair and Grissom was gone. Sara began to panic.

"Where is he? Where did they take him? What's going on, what happened?"

Brass approached her gripped her shoulders and shook her, "Sara calm down, he's going to be fine. He kept reaching his arms up and pulling on his IV's then he got a hold of his feeding tube. They are fixing it now."

Sara just looked stunned along with Catherine. "So the feet thing wasn't just a fluke." Sara said some what relived that he was becoming more aware of his surroundings.

Just then they wheeled Grissom back in. The Doctor followed. "I have never had such a difficult coma patient. He's been hell the past hour. We restrained his arms so he won't do anymore damage. I expect him to keep progressing even possibly waking up in a few days."

Sara just beamed and walked over to Grissom's side. Catherine walked out with the doctor to ask a favor. Brass just smiled and said, "Well I'm going to get out of your hair. You probably won't leave now."

"Not on your life." She turned and hugged Brass goodbye.

He said goodbye to Catherine on his way out as she walked in. In a few minutes a nurse returned and handed Catherine a small box. Sara was holding Grissoms hand and pretended not to notice. But she did and smiled at Grissom and whispered into his ear, "In a few minutes we'll know if your going to be a daddy." And she kissed his cheek.

"Ok Sara lets get this over with. I'm so excited for you."

Sara took the pregnancy test into the bathroom while Catherine approached Grissoms bed. "Geez Gil, when I told you to follow your heart I meant just to tell her how you feel not bed her. At least not right away."

Sara came out of the bathroom and sat down in her chair next to Grissoms bed and took his hand. Catherine smiled at her and they waited in silence.

Sara looked at her watch and nodded at Catherine. "Will you look for me I'm too nervous." She bent down and kissed Grissoms restrained hand she was holding. "Cat?...wait."

"What's wrong Sara?" She looked at her while Sara looked at her then turned quickly back to Grissom.

"He just squeezed my hand."

Catherine rushed to the other side of his bed and took a hold of his other hand. Sara leaned over him and began to coax him to try again.

"Come on Gil, squeeze my hand. You did it once do it again."

They stood and waited. Suddenly Catherine looked up at Sara and vise versa. He had squeezed both of their hands. No giving up Sara started trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Ok that's good honey. Can you open your eyes? Try to open your eyes. Come on Gil you can do it." she continued to chant. After a few minutes they started to see movement behind his eye lids. Sara started getting excited and Catherine joined in. They both held his hands coaxing him to open his eyes.

Slowly but surely they began to open. Catherine turned down the lights and they opened farther. Sara began to cry into his neck while Catherine started loosening his restraints. In minutes Grissom was staring into Sara's deep brown eyes. He just smiled and opened his mouth. "Gil, honey don't try to talk right now. I love you." and she kissed his cheek. Then she felt his hand move from hers and he placed it on her stomach and smiled.

"We don't know yet." and she looked at Catherine and took a deep breath and nodded.

Catherine went into the bathroom to look at her test results. She looked back at Grissom and smiled. "You were listening to us weren't you?" He just smiled back when Catherine reemerged and handed the test to Sara. She looked at the results and then back at Catherine who walked over to a chair.

Sara leaned over Grissom "Congratulations your going to be a father."

Grissom couldn't keep himself composed and tears began to run down his face as Sara kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled his biggest smile and placed his hand once again over her womb.

I'll update soon

Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lifes Lessons

Disclaimer: They all belong to CBS

Rating: M

In a few days Grissom was talking again. Sara was brought to tears as the first words he muttered was "I love you" to her while he thought she was sleeping. She remained at the hospital with him during the days and Catherine picked her up at night. This continued on for another few weeks until Grissom was released to return home.

As he walked slowly into his townhouse led by Sara he realized that she had semi moved in. The change stunned him. He continued to look around what used to be his solitary area. Never contemplating that Sara would ever want to move in with him. He was however the father of the baby she was carrying. Sara put his things away in the bedroom and his medication on the breakfast bar then walked up and put her arms around him.

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Welcome home."

"Looks more like your home than mine." The words left his mouth before he could stop them and right away he saw the dissapointment in her eyes.

"I didn't think that you would have a problem with it."

"It's not that, it's just so sudden. I'm sorry. Everything has been so confusing lately. I just didn't think that you were ready to take this step yet."

"Gil, I'm pregnant. We skipped a lot of steps. And after living in the hospital with you I didn't think that this would be much different." And with a sly smile she continued, "And here I can have my way with you and not worry about any interruptions."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and leaned in and kissed her passionately. He held her tighter when she groaned into his mouth as their tongues danced together. Then she stopped him.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. Are you sure that you are up to this?" she said as she stroked him through his pants.

"I think I'll be fine. After all we've only had sex once."

"Yeah and true to the old saying that all is takes is once." she said placing a hand on her stomach.

He laid his hand over hers and said cautiously, "This won't hurt the baby will it?"

"No, but if I don't get you soon I'll hurt you."

He smiled and lifted her off the ground and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down and they undressed each other. Sara ran a hand tenderly over the scar on his abdomen from his surgery. He took her hand and kissed it then proceeded to kiss her neck sucking and licking his way down her chest. Sara's legs gave in at the sensations and she laid back down on the bed. Grissoms mouth followed never missing a beat all the way down to her glistening heat.

Sara moaned and placed her hands in his hair as his tongue grazed her folds. He made love to her with his mouth then slid a finger into her and began to stroke while his tongue continued. Within seconds Sara was crying his name in orgasm as Grissom looked up to her face to witness her expression. It was one that only he could do to her.

"Oh God Grissom...I need you now...take me."

That was all he needed to hear as he settled between her legs, letting passion and desire take him over. Grissom hovered over her and while kissing her deeply thrust himself into causing her to break off his kiss and cry out. She dug her fingers into his back as he began pounding into her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he knew at this pace neither of them would last long. She gripped him tighter and screamed his name as she came. He thrust deeper and harder as she said his name and came hard himself with only a loud groan escaping his lips.

They laid together for several minutes when Sara sat up suddenly. Thinking she was going to be sick Grissom sat up with her. "What is it Sara? What's wrong, are you going to be sick?"

She shook her head and said, "Everyone wanted to come over and visit with you when we got home." She turned and looked at him then the clock. "I told them to be here, oh, half an hour ago."

Before Grissom could respond there was a slight tapping on the bedroom door as Catherine's voice chilled them to the bone. "Hey if you guys have any energy left we would like to have a chance to visit."

Sara and Grissom sat staring at each other and silently wondered just how much their visitors have heard.

Grissom walked into the living area with Sara nearly hiding behind him. Yep, everyone was here; Nick, Greg, Brass, Doc, Warrick, and Catherine. No one wanted to speak. They were all speechless, except for Doc, "Sorry Gil, but I don't think that we can't give you a welcome home gift like the one you just received." Brass was the first to laugh knowing that only himself, Doc and maybe Catherine would ever get away with such a comment.

"Well what did you expect. I finally get the courage to ask the woman who has been torturing me emotionally for years on a date just to wind up in the hospital for weeks and when I get home do what, nothing. I think not."

Brass just replied, "Well now we know that you are human after all." That broke the ice and everyone began talking about work and what's been going on at the lab. Grissom even thanked Greg for taking care of his creatures for him. Greg smiled proudly.

After a few hours everyone left to let the man rest, not only from his injuries. Catherine told Sara to try to come in early. Sara nodded and closed the door.

"Well that was awkward and enjoyable at the same time." Grissom didn't reply he sat still on the couch. "Griss, honey are you alright?" she asked as she walked towards the couch. Then she noticed that he was sound asleep sitting up. She smiled, grabbed a blanket and curled up beside him. In moments she was asleep with him.

Sara woke up around 5 p.m. and went into the shower. She was singing to her self and not paying attention but when she felt a gush of cool air and turned around and looked into Grissom's eyes.

"I thought you were still sleeping?"

"No I had to get up and get cleaned up."

"And why would that be?"

"Cause I'm going to the Lab with you tonight."

"No way Grissom. Didn't you listen to anything that the doctor said to you. No stress, take it easy yada yada yada. Besides what exactly do you think you are going to do sit in your office and do paper work."

"I thought I would start there for a few days then work my way back out into the field. I'll be fine."

Sara just sighed. She knew she was fighting a losing battle. He had made up his mind and there was nothing she was going to do to change it. She knew in several months that the roles would be reversed and it would be her wanting to work.

Everyone greeted Grissom with smiles and well wishes. While he hated all the attention it was nice to know that people cared. He proceeded to his office and Sara went into the break room. Everyone was there waiting on Catherine. She grabbed her yogurt from the fridge. This time of day it was all she could stomach.

Catherine walked in. "Sara your late. I asked if you could be early what happened. Wait don't answer that I don't want to know."

"Don't want to know what?" Grissom appeared out of no where as usual. Catherine spun around looked at him then back at Sara.

Sara pointed at Grissom and said, "That's why I'm late. One can only argue with the world's most stubborn man for so long."

Grissom glared at Sara as Catherine said, "So true. Well since you are here you can give out assignments." She handed the slips to Grissom and sat down.

He flipped through them deciding who should go where while the boys continued their conversation from earlier. It was about what foods tasted worst when you threw up. Grissom looked at them and then at Sara just in time to see her eyes get big and she sprinted by them and out the door. Catherine looked up and said, "Hello you idiots, pregnant woman in the room and you are talking about vomit."

They looked at Grissom sincere and apologized. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me." As Sara walked back into the room they said there sorry's and got their assignments.

Grissom went back to his office to do some over due paper work. He noted that Catherine did a good job trying to keep it under control. He had just sat down when she knocked. He looked up. "Hey are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah that was just the norm."

"Sara come in for a second." She walked in and sat down. "I feel bad. I just wish that there was something more I could do to help get you through this. I know that it's 'Normal' but it hurts me every time you have to run off like that."

"Well not to state the obvious here but you are the reason I'm pregnant and don't worry cause from what Catherine has told me I'll get even later. Not on purpose of course." she said smiling a million dollar smile.

He just smiled back. "Right"

She got up to leave and leaned over his desk and kissed him. He grabbed the back of he neck and deepened to kiss.

"Excuse me?" Nick said from the door, "But I would like to get going Sara. Sometime today."

She broke off and smiled. Turning to Nick she said, "What?"

"What? It's like watching my sister being groped by her boyfriend. I don't want to see that."

Grissom heard the exchange and smiled. It was good to be back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

No Analyzing Necessary

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Rating: M

A few weeks later Grissom and Sara got married. They had a small ceremony with their close friends and family. During the reception Catherine approached them and handed Grissom an envelope.

"This is from me. Don't say anything Grissom" as he opened the envelope. It was a room key to the Tangiers and he looked at Catherine. "Ok, so it's from me and Sam."

"Catherine, you know how I feel about your father."

"It's a wedding gift Gil, stop thinking of everything as what it could potently be and look at it for what it is. Sam said everything, and he meant everything was on the house. You have the room for 2 nights. So take your wife there and enjoy it for Christ's sake." she smiled as she walked away.

Sara had no complaints. "Well I know I intend to take advantage of this even if you don't."

Everyone greeted them outside and they made their way through the small crowd. Grissom paused and looked stunned as a long black limousine pulled up. The door opened and Sam Braun stepped out.

His words were directed towards Grissom, "Look, I know you don't like me. Many people don't. But Muggs wanted to give you two something special and came to me for help. So you can either respect her gift and get in the car or go back to your little house for your honeymoon."

Grissom looked at Sam then extended his hand which Sam took. "I know it has seems like I have been out to get you and keep Catherine away from you. But I was just trying to protect her from losing her job. She's a dear friend to me and I didn't want to see her hurt."

"I know and respect that. You're a good man Gil." Sam motioned to the car and Grissom and Sara climbed in. When he shut the door the driver headed off and another limo pulled up. Catherine hugged and thanked Sam. He just smiled and got in the car.

The limo pulled up in front of the Tangiers and the door was quickly opened by an attendant while another retrieved the small amount of luggage from the trunk. Grissom and Sara were escorted to the suite on the top floor.

It was defiantly to Sara's liking as she began checking it out. There was a large living area, kitchen area, dining area, and the bedroom was fully decorated. Then she noticed a gift box on the bed as she was looking at all the candles in the room. The note on the box was addressed to them. Sara picked it up and read it aloud to Grissom.

"Hope it's what you wanted Sara. As for Grissom, his present is in the box. But he can't see it til you put it on. I got it especially for you. Love you both Catherine." she said as she looked into the box keeping it out of Grissom's view. He just smiled from the door way and walked into the bathroom. Catherine was right it was especially for Sara in more ways than one. It was a royal blue lace teddy with matching stockings. Sara then looked at her stomach and thought I'll never fit into this with her pregnancy now showing.

She heard Grissom in the bathroom and went in to investigate. He was starting up the large hot tub.

He turned and looked at Sara "You look like you could use a good soaking. Join me?"

She didn't answer verbally just began to strip off her clothes. Grissom just stared at her, his mouth hanging open. She strolled past him and crawled into the tub. Grissom quickly took his clothes off, walked over and dimmed the lights, then got in. He made his way up to Sara.

"God I love you. What did I ever do in life to deserve a woman like you?"

"Well I think when it comes to relationships you did nothing. Then I came along."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Then shut up and kiss me already."

Grissom happily obliged. They made love in the hot tub. When they were getting out Sara's stomach grumbled. Grissom looked at her afraid she was going to be sick.

"I'm fine. But I am hungry."

"Well if you think you'll be fine lets order room service."

Sara quickly put on a robe and ran to find the menu. Grissom was right on her heels. There was so much to choose from.

"Hello, this is Gil Grissom...thank you, we would like to order room service, send up a fruit and veggie tray, some bottled water, a meat & cheese tray with wheat crackers, and some whipped cream. Thank you." he turned towards Sara who glared at him. "What."

"Whipped cream?"

"For later." he said raising his eyebrows.

The food came and they ate and chatted about their future. How things would go at work and in there lives. As they laid together on the floor of the living area Grissom was kissing Sara's neck while she was talking, or trying to. She then thought about Catherine's gift to her. She yawned and stretched.

Grissom stopped and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a little tired is all." She said trying to get him to believe her, knowing he was ready to go again. And so was she. "I'm going to get ready for bed." And with that she stood up and walked into the bed room grabbed to box and went into the bathroom to change.

Grissom stayed on the floor thinking that she really was tired, she's pregnant after all. Then he heard her clear her throat.

He turned around and was stunned. Sara stood in the door in her new teddy. Grissom stared and just had to mention the obvious, "Wow! You know you look fabulous. I'll have to thank Catherine when I see her." He stood and walked over to her. "It's not covering much, I can see right through it." he dipped his head down and kissed her while lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he made his way to the bed.

She pulled his robe off and he pinned her under him. He held her hands down over her head as his mouth covered her neck and made it's way to her mouth. He then looked into her eyes. They looked deep into each others eyes and she raised her legs up over his hips. While staring at each other he slowly entered her and began to slowly thrust. They both maintained eye contact as he made love to her. It was slow and un hurried as they kissed deeply, tongues stroking, and their bodies rocking with the motion of his hips. They slowly let the passion build, and when Sara was near orgasm she began to encourage Grissom to go deeper. He did but not at a faster pace. His strokes were slow and deep, driving Sara mad.

"Ohhhh...deeper Griss...please."

"Just let go. Don't hold back." he said as he kept moving deep and slow in her. She dug her finger nails into his shoulders drawing blood as she held on for dear life and let her orgasm food her senses she cried out to him and he let his own go with one final thrust. He held himself deep inside her while his semen erupted into her.

As she laid under him letting her breathing calm as Grissom continued slowly kissing her neck bringing her back down from her high. He lifted himself up and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Your amazing. I'm the happiest man in the world."

Then he rolled off her and pulled her up next to him and they drifted off to sleep.

Please Review I enjoy comments and ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ups and Downs

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Rating: M

Grissom sat in his office going over paperwork as usual. He paused to check his watch. He sighed, only five minutes had passed since the last time he checked it.

"What's wrong, time not moving fast enough for you?"

He looked up as Catherine strolled in and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "Well actually I'm hoping that it would move a little faster. Got a big morning you know."

"Oh right. It's the big day. Are you excited?"

"Excited, nervous, and absolutely terrified."

"Don't worry Gil. When you finally get a look at the baby everything changes. It's very special. I remember when I had my first ultrasound with Lindsey. Of course Eddie wasn't there but hey it didn't take anything from the moment."

Grissom was smiling at Catherine when he notice a figure standing at the door. His smile grew as he realized who it was. Sara stood leaning against the door jam. Her belly protruding with there 12 week old baby.

"Hey, are you ready yet? We need to be early you know."

Catherine got up to leave and stopped next to Sara and said, "Don't forget to get us pictures."

Sara smiled as Grissom put on his jacket and approached her. "I'm ready. Lets go." and he gave her a kiss.

With everyone in the LVPD knowing about their relationship, Grissom felt like a little smooch every now and then wouldn't hurt. And they walked out of the Lab into the morning light hand in hand. He opened the passenger door as Sara got in the Denali. He walked around, climbed in and started the engine. Sara reached over and put her hand on his arm. She could tell he was nervous.

"Gil, it's gonna be fine. I'm anxious too, we'll see our baby for the first time. Although she'll probably look like a big kidney bean." she said smiling.

Grissom turned his head sharply and looked at her. "She. How do you know the baby is going to be a girl? And yes I'm slightly prepared for what it will look like." And he drove out of the parking lot.

As they waited Grissom was not showing his excited state as Sara was smiling non stop. Then he heard the nurse call their name. Sara jumped up and grabbed Grissom's hand. He looked up and smiled.

The nurse first took them to a scale where Sara was to be weighed. Before she got on she looked at Grissom and said, "Do you mind?"

He just smiled and looked away. Then they were taken to a room to sit and wait for Sara's doctor. Sara hopped up on the exam table. Grissom sat down in the chair and twirled his thumbs. Not a word was spoken, then sat in their own quiet excitement.

The door opened and the doctor came in. She was in her mid thirties with sandy blonde hair. "Hello Sara, how are you doing today?"

"I'm nurvous accually. Oh, Dr. Hathaway meet my husband Gil Grissom."

He stood to shake her hand, "Hello, I'm sorry that I haven't met you sooner."

"That's alright Mr. Grissom. Sara has explained to me what your job expect of you two. And just so you know I am already explaining to Sara about stress and what it could mean to her pregnancy."

"Just Grissom please. And I am sure you have. I'll need reinforcements for that part. She can be quite stubborn." he said and glanced at Sara.

She gave him a glare that could melt glaciers.

"Alright, how about we take a look at your baby?" Dr. Hathaway said. "Sara just lay back and try to relax." She positioned Sara back on the table and raised up her shirt. As she turned to get some gel she powered up the ultrasound. "This will be a little chilly."she said as she squeezed a glob of gel on her belly.

Grissom stood up next the table and took Sara's hand. She squeezed in return and sighed. They both looked at her stomach as the doctor used the wand to swirl around the gel on her belly. After she took the baby's measurements she said, "Ok. Here is your baby." And turned the screen around so they could see. She then turned up the volume.

Tears were in Sara's eyes as she reached out and touched the screen. Grissom stood proud and listened to the baby's heart beat. Both were speachless. The doctor just smiled, "I'll give you a picture to keep and show your friends."

"Thank you." was all Sara could say at the moment, as the doctor handed her some paper towels to wipe the gel off of her stomach.

She left briefly then returned with the picture. "Here you go. Now Sara, your at 12 weeks so you need to start trying to take it somewhat easy at work. When your boss tells you to go home instead of working a double shift, please listen. The more stress you put on yourself now could cause for a premature birth. And we wouldn't want that."

Sara turned to Grissom who just raised his eye brows and look sincerely at her. "Just listen to the doctor, and your supervisor." He said smirking.

That night Sara strolled into the break room with a big grin on her face. Catherine was the first to speak up. "So... how did it go?"

Sara sighed and said, "It went fine. Oh and here's the picture." She handed over a copy of the baby's first picture. Nick, Greg, and Warrick gathered around Catherine and oohhed and aawwed over the baby.

Catherine got up and walked over to the bulletin board. She wrote, 'The little Grissom' on the bottom and stuck it to the board. Sara smiled with pride.

The weeks drug on like always. Every now and then Sara argued with Grissom about what she could and couldn't do. Sometimes he let her win but tonight she wasn't going to win. She was getting mad because she had to take Greg to a B&E.

"Come on Gil, a B&E you have got to be kidding me." she got up to protest. Since he hadn't handed out the rest of the assignments everyone was stuck where they were and forced to watch to thunderstorm turn into a well developed tornado.

"Sara, Greg has yet to process a B&E. And since you are good at sniffing out when people are lying I figured he could learn some things from you."

"Bullshit Grissom! You just want to keep me from another DB cause the last one I worked was a little stressful on me. Or is it because I'm 18 weeks pregnant."

"Yes, you did get emotionally involved in your last case. And you were stressed." His voice rising a few more octives.

"I'm fine now." She snapped back.

"You've hardly ate anything the last 3 days. It's not good for you or the baby."

"Well 'we" are fine, and I wish you would stop this over protective thing you are going through and be fair with me when handing out assignments."

"Damn it Sara!" Grissom yelled and slammed his fist into the table. Everyone sitting at the table jumped back. Then Sara realized she had pushed him over the edge. "Will you fucking shut up and listen to me. I paired you with Greg on a B&E because he has never been on one. Are you following me?"

She just nodded

"Good, and because he's never worked one and you have a nack for sniffing out people who are lying I wanted him to learn from you. Still with me?"

Again she nodded.

"And yes, I am being protective. Forgive me for being a caring husband and father. But I can't help it. Jesus Christ Sara. What the hell did you think you were going to accomplish by arguing with me?" His voice getting softer.

She sat down and responded, "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Well I think you also owe Greg and everyone in here an apology."

She looked at Grissom then everyone else. They looked at her with their own sorry look as she apologized. Catherine knew that her out burst was nothing but raging hormones and felt sorry for her.

Grissom contiued, "Ok, now Nick you have a home invasion. Catherine go with him Brass says that the wife was raped. Warrick you can finish up your paper work from the other night then your on stand-by. That's all I've got." And with that he turned and stormed back to his office.

Catherine was the first to speak. "Sara it's ok. I know how easy it is to fly off the handle when your pregnant."

Sara just looked at her hands. "Thats not going to matter to him Cat. I made him mad. I don't think I've ever seem him that mad before, have you?"

"Honestly, no."

Everyone agreed. Sara just slumped in her chair and sighed heavily. "Ok Greg lets get going. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

And with that they all got up and left.

Grissom was tearing himself apart in his office. He had no idea what she was thinking when she decided to go off on him.

"Hey Gil, slow night?"

"Obviously it is in the morgue." he said sarcastically.

"Sara getting under your skin?"

"Al, did your wife ever just loose her temper for the smallest reason. I mean full fledged gonna kill you mad."

"Wow. I mean Sara was that mad."

"Yeah and in front of everyone I got mad back. I have the bruised knuckles to prove it." he said showing Doc his hand.

"Ouch. I bet it hurts hun? You should let me take an x-ray of it. It could be broken."

"You never answered my question."

"Oh well lets walk down to the morgue and I'll tell you." Doc said getting up.

Down in the morgue Grissom and Doc Robbins talked while waiting for the x-ray to print.

"Well lets put it this way Gil, I know you know that Sara's hormones are changing constantly. She'll have ups and downs. And they will all be targeted at you no matter who's listening. Once she nears her 8th month they will be nearly non existent. In a perfect world. Don't worry you will live through it. Unless you intend on picking fights with immovable objects."

"Yeah but there are things that we fight about that are about the smallest things, like tonight, and it pisses me off something fierce. Normally I'm good at controlling my anger but she knows how to push my buttons." he said laughing.

"Gil, don't worry too much. I'm sure that she is more sorry than you. My wife always begged for my forgiveness after our fights. I understood but a pregnant woman's emotions are running on high octane fuel. Hang in there. Now lets have a look at these." He placed the x-ray on the viewer and turned it on. "Yep, you broke your hand. In 2 spots. What the hell did you hit Gil?"

"The solid oak table in the break room."

"Well I am going to have to cast it or your hand won't heal right if you are able to move it normally."

Later that night Grissom sat in his office cursing himself for hitting the table. He could barely write let alone hold a pen. He looked up when he felt his body's radar go off. There she was standing at the door. She spoke as she walked in.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Is it..."

"Broken. Yeah, in 2 places. Doc Robbins put a cast on it so it would heal properly."

"Look, I'm sorry for going off earlier. I guess I just thought that you were holding me back. But after the fact when there wasn't much for cases I realized that I was wrong."

Wow Doc was right Grissom thought to himself. "Sara, look I understand. And I should not have yelled back. But there are times when I'm stressed and can loose my temper when provoked."

Sara walked around his desk and swung his chair around so he faced her. She leaned in and kissed him gently at first then slipped her tongue in his mouth. He moaned in to her mouth and let her continue her assault on him. She slowly crawled into his lap and moved her mouth to his neck and ears. Grissom's head fell back and he moaned turning his head towards the door just as Catherine came in.

"I'm glad to see you kiss and make up, but don't be breaking any more bones." she said as she laid a file on his desk then left closing the door behind her.

Sara never missed a beat with the interruption. And she slid down onto her knees and undid his pants. Grissom stopped her.

"Sara we can't do this here."

"Don't worry this won't take long." and she kept her hands moving towards their destination.

While Catherine was leaving Brass was going to go in and talk to Grissom. Catherine told him that he had better just stand guard for a few.

Sara freed Grissom's straining erection from the confides of his pants and quickly placed he mouth over him.

"Oh God." was all Grissom could muster when he tried to speak. Sara kept using her mouth and hand to please him. Moving agonizing slow then speeding up. She used her tongue and teased the head while her hand pumped over him roughly. Grissom threw his head back and let out a loud moan. She knew he was close, and returned her mouth keeping up the frantic pace. Feeling his stomach tighten she knew he was ready.

"Ohhhh...Aghhhhh"

And he came hard while Sara swallowed all he gave. She licked him dry as he handed her a Kleenex to clean him up. She cleaned him and fastened his pants then leaned up to kiss him. He opened his mouth in anticipation tasting himself on her would never get old.

"I forgive you." Grissom said as she stood up.

"I figured it was the least I could do since I made you break your hand."

Then she walked over and before she opened the door to leave she turned to him, "I'm going home early. I'll see you later." She blew him a kiss then opened the door and walked out.

Brass was right there said his goodbye to her then poked his head in the office. "Is it safe?"

Grissom didn't answer. Just glared over his glasses.

"Yeah I heard you had an argument with a table." Brass joked as he sat down.

"Well everything's fine now. My hand feels better and Sara and I are better."

"Yeah, I heard you. Oh I mean I hear ya."

"Jim...never mind." he said as he looked up at the clock. 10 minutes till the end of shift. "Are you done for the day?"

"As done as I'm going to be."

"Good, you want a drink?" Grissom asked pulling a full bottle of scotch and 2 tumblers from his desk drawer.

Two hours later Sara awoke to a cold bed. She looked and noticed that Grissom hadn't even been home yet. There were no signs of him at all. She began to worry and called Catherine.

"Hey, have you seen Grissom?"

"Well the last time I saw him he was sitting in his office with Brass. I think Nick is still at the lab. Why don't you try him?"

"Ok thanks Cat." She hung up and dialed Nick.

"Stokes"

"Hey Nicky, have you seen Gil?"

"I think he's in his office. Why?"

"I just haven't heard from him for a few hours. Say, could you check on him for me?"

"Sure I'm about to leave anyway."

"Thanks Nick." She hung up and went to take a shower.

Nick walked from the locker room to Grissom's office. The door was open slightly and he slipped in. Brass and Grissom had their heads on the desk and Nick thought they had fallen asleep until he noticed an empty and partially full bottle of scotch. Then he realized that they were passed out drunk. He stepped back and thought Sara was going to kill Grissom this time. And what was he going to do with 2 passed out grown men?

I'll update soon. I know where I want to go with this it's getting there thats the challenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were.

Rating: M

Nick looked at the two people passed out in front of him. He shook his head, pulled out his cell phone and called for reinforcements.

"Hey Catherine, are you busy right now?"

"Not too busy why?"

"Well I'm standing here in Grissom's office and he and Brass are passed out drunk. I'm scared to call Sara and tell her after what happened earlier."

"Just go make some coffee and I'll be there shortly."

Nick hung up the phone and smiled at the sight of the two of them. He walked out to the break room to start a pot of coffee. When he walked in Greg was getting ready to make his special coffee.

"Hey Greggo Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends, I'm still working on the paper work form my B&E. I want to get it done and turned into Grissom ASAP."

"I wouldn't worry about Grissom Greg. Can you make some really strong coffee for a couple passes out drunks?"

"Yeah, I don't want to know who it's for."

"Thanks." Then Nick left heading back towards Grissom's office when the last person he wanted to see turned the corner.

"Nick Stokes, Have you seen Grissom? I need to remind him of a meeting this afternoon with the sheriff."

"No Ecklie, I haven't seen him. I think he left a few hours ago. If I see him I'll give him the message."

Ecklie nodded and walked off. "Whew. That was a close one." Nick said as he walked back towards Grissom's office. He got there the same time Catherine did. She smiled and opened the door.

"Well Nicky you were right to call me. Sara's going to be pissed."

"Hey Nick your coffees ready." Greg said poking his head in. "Oh shit. Sara's gonna be pissed."

"Greg, just go bring the coffee and make another pot. Oh and say nothing." Catherine said as he left. "OK up and adam. Come on boys get up lets go." she said loudly.

Brass was the first to respond with a moan. He turned his head and sat up. Grissom didn't flinch. Catherine walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him. No response.

"What the hell's this?"

Catherine and Nick looked at each other then to the door where the voice came from. Sara stood with her arms crossed and a very pissed off expression on her face. She walked in and over to Grissom leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. He moaned incoherently as Sara drew her right arm back and punched him in the rib cage. She stood up calmly and walked out. Greg stood at the door witnessing the whole incedent.

"Greg get in here with that coffee and let get these 2 sobered up and get them home." Catherine said motioning towards the coffee.

A few hours later they had Grissom and Brass where they could stand under their own power. Catherine took Grissom home and Nick took Brass home.

She opened the door to the townhouse and helped him inside. Catherine walked him over to the couch and laid him down. Since his marriage to Sara she had helped him redecorate some. For starters a new couch. After getting him settled down she went to find Sara. She called out her name and opened the bedroom door and peaked in.

"Sara?"

She was lying on the bed crying. Catherine sat down next to her and tried to comfort her.

"Hey, I'm sure they didn't get drunk on purpose and it had nothing to do with you."

Sara rolled over to face Catherine, "I don't understand why he did it I guess."

"Sara this isn't the first time I have found both of them drunk, usually it's in Brass' office. It's seems to be a yearly 'man thing' they have going on. I'm sure when he comes around he'll apologize."

"Thanks Catherine"

"Hey, and I know your pregnant and all but try to keep your cool. Ok?"

"Yeah." And she turned over and went back to sleep

Catherine let her self out.

Grissom woke up slowly opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. He sat up slowly realizing he was home. "Oh shit. Sara's going to kill me. What was I thinking. Just a few drinks with Brass turned into a lot." He got up and turned towards the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey. Here's some aspirin."

"Thanks." He took the aspirin and water gratefully.

"Look I'm sorry. For everything."

"Gil, Catherine kinda explained it to me. But I know that this whole baby thing is new to both of us. So if we just stop and listen to each other I think we can get through this with out killing each other."

He just smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "That's why I love you so much. I should be the sensible one not the one who loose's my temper and then gets drunk later."

She pulled back and look into those piercing blue eyes, "Are we ok?"

"Yes, we are great." he said then pressed his lips to hers.

"Oh, by the way. Ecklie kept calling but I wouldn't anser the phone."

"Damn it. I have a meeting at 5 with him and the sheriff." he glanced at his watch it read 4:15. "I need a quick shower, shave, and hurry my ass back to P.D.." Then he rushed down the hall and Sara started back to the kitchen to prepare herself dinner.

The next 12 weeks went by as could be expected. Little scuffles here and there but nothing like before. Grissom tried to be fair with Sara on assigning cases, and Sara tried to understand his protectiveness and with Catherine guidance was able to keep her temper under control. Both Catherine and Grissom were becoming concerned with Sara's stress level. Sara got an earful from her Doctor at her last appointment and now Grissom and Catherine were starting on her. She was feeling fine, and eating properly. No worries.

"So what was COD?"

"Sara, what are you doing in here?"

"God not you too."

"Well I am a licenced medical doctor and I have noticed that you are stressing more than normal lately. I'm not going to preach to you as a doctor but listen to me as your friend. Take it easy."

"I will Doc. Now, COD?"

"Well pending tox results, my prelim is OD. Possible accidental unless you find something more."

"Well so far nothing. Thanks Doc." And Sara turned to leave when a sharp pain hit her and she doubled over.

"Sara" Concern in Doc's voice was evident as he moved to her side. "Come over here and sit down."

"I'm ok it's nothing. Just the baby kicking."

"Sara unless there is a toddler in there already no fetus can kick hard enough to double you over."

She was about to respond when another sharp pain hit and she grabbed her stomach. Doc reached for his stethoscope and listened to the baby's heart beat. He looked into Sara with slight panic in his eyes.

"Sara your baby is in distress and we need to get you to a hospital. You are in premature labor and we need to get it stopped." he then turned and dialed for an ambulance. He hung up the phone and rang the front desk. "Judy can you put out an emergency page for Grissom to come to the morgue. Thanks. Sara just lie back and breath slowly. The more you panic the more stress you put on your baby."

Grissom was walking to his office when the intercom crackled to life. 'Dr. Grissom, 911 page to Dr. Robbins office.' He stopped dead in his tracks and came face to face with Catherine. The color in both of their faces left and they mouthed 'Sara'. They both took off in a dead run towards the morgue getting everyone's attention in the lab as they ran by. Nick and Warrick took off after them.

When he looked into Doc's office he saw his wife laying on the couch moaning in discomfort with Al listening to the baby. His heart sank as he approached her side.

"Sara, honey, just breathe." he said as he took her hand and kneeled beside her and looked at Doc Robbins.

Catherine, Nick, and Warrick silently huddled in the door and waited for a response.

"She's in pre term labor and if we don't get her to the hospital soon and stop it she'll loose the baby."

Grissom's head dropped and looked at Sara's face as the paramedics rushed in. They moved Grissom aside while they placed Sara on the stretcher and hooked her up to a heart monitor. Then quickly wheeled her out and put her in the ambulance. Grissom got in the back as they closed the door and sped away.

Catherine was the first to say anything. "Lets get over to the hospital." And they were all rushing back to the lab to gather Greg and Brass.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Have a Little Faith

Disclaimer: CSI is CBS's

Rating: M

Sara was rushed into the emergency area of the maternity ward. There she was placed on several monitors and had multiple IV lines. She was still moaning in pain as her doctor came in and assessed the situation. Grissom stood outside the room as no one would let him in, so he just watched helplessly through the window as the nurses surrounded Sara. Tears were building in his eyes as he silently prayed.

Once they had her stabilized they allowed Grissom to go into the room. Sara had a fetal monitor around her belly and was watching the screen as it showed the baby's heart rate. Grissom sat down next to Sara and took her hand. She never turned to look at him. He understood and they sat quietly watching the screen.

Standing out side looking into the room through the window was the gang. They told the nurses that they were all to be proud aunts and uncles. However they didn't want it to be so soon. They all moved over to the family waiting room.

Sara was still experiencing contractions when her doctor came in. She sat down opposite of Grissom and look at both of them. "Sara, we can't stop your labor. And since you are only 30 weeks our biggest concern is that your baby's lungs may not be developed enough. We are already preparing in the NICU for you to go into labor within 8 hours. However we are going to try and postpone it as long as possible. But if your baby's heart rate shows signs of stress before you are ready we will have to do an emergency C-section. We have already administered corticosteroids to help the baby's lungs. Sara we will do everything in our power to help your baby."

Sara just nodded as if it was no big deal but Grissom new she was dying on the inside. He squeezed her hand and she let the tears fall. She tried to stay as calm as possible. He leaned in a kissed her forehead. "Everyone is worried about you. If you want I can go and give them an update and I'll be right back."

"That's fine." and she turned her head back towards the monitor watching the baby's heart rate.

Grissom got up and left headed towards the waiting room. Everyone was chatting softly but when Grissom walked in the became silent and payed close attention to him waiting for any news.

"They can't stop the contractions and expect her to deliver within the next 8 hours. The concern is on the baby's lungs. They are afraid that they aren't developed enough so the baby will be in the NICU for a while."

Catherine could see him struggling to keep his composure and stood up and embraced him. "We are fine here Gil, go back to Sara."

"It means a lot that you are all here to support us. Thank you."

He left heading back towards Sara's room when it hit him that he could loose his baby and his wife if things go horribly wrong.

After 5 hours Grissom was dozing in the chair next to Sara's bed and she was also napping. She had literally worried her self into exhaustion. The nurses were being careful not to wake them. Everyone but Brass had left. He was watching them both sleep through the window of Sara's room. While he was watching, Sara's doctor approached him with a cup of coffee.

"Here this is much better than that stuff they make for the waiting room."

"Thanks." he said.

"Is anyone in that group a relative?"

"No. Gil, Catherine, and I are like siblings and the rest are like our adopted children. None of us have any real close family here in Vegas, so it's just us."

"Well I'm sure they won't mind me giving you any information will they?"

Brass just shook his head.

"Well so far so good. Since she's been sleeping her contractions have lessened in intensity. Every hour we can keep that baby from being born the stronger it will get. They both have been very patient and understanding of the situation."

"Well they are both scientists and trained investigators so incase you think you can hide anything from them you might as well give it up before you try."

"Thanks for the advice." She turned to walk away when the sudden alarm of the monitors in Sara's room began to go off.

Grissom woke with a start and tried to wake Sara. Dr. Hathaway and several nurses poured into the room. Sara wouldn't respond. They removed several of the sensors placed the rails up on the bed and wheeled her out of the room Grissom in tow. Brass turned to follow. Dr. Hathaway informed Grissom of the situation.

"Her blood pressures sudden drop indicates a bleed and the baby's heart rate has dropped dangerously low. We are going to do the C-section and attempt to find the bleed. I suspect that it's in the uterus and will do everything to help her."

The doctor ran through the double doors leaving Grissom and Brass behind. Brass laid a hand on Grissom's shoulder when he fell to his knees. Words could never help in this situation.

Brass sat with Grissom for what seemed like hours waiting for any word as to Sara or the baby's condition. He took this time to send a text message to Catherine telling her what was happening. Brass knew she would get here as soon as she could manage. He didn't care, she could give Grissom the support that he couldn't.

I'll update within the next day. Feel free to tell me what you think of it so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Answered Prayers

Disclaimer: Characters not mine just the story.

Rating: M

Brass and Catherine sat in the hall of the surgical ward with Grissom. They had all just experienced the two longest hours of their lives when the doctor walked in.

"Grissom, Sara is in recovery now. We successfully stopped the bleeding without having to do any drastic procedures. Your son is in the NICU and so far is responding to our treatments. It will be a while yet till you can see him."

"Can I at least see Sara?" his voice barely over a whisper.

"Sure, follow me." She led him down towards the recovery rooms. Sara was still under the anaesthetics and looked to be sleeping peacefully. Grissom slowly and carefully took her hand and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Sara" he whispered "I want you to fight. You need to wake up and get better so you can see your baby boy."

And with his words Sara stirred and mumbled his name.

"Shhhh. Don't try to talk much you need your rest."

"Where's the baby?"

"He's upstairs in the NICU. They are taking care of him now."

"Him? We had a boy. Have you seen him? Is he alright?"

"Yes Sara. You had a son. No I wanted to check on you to make sure you are alright."

"Go and make sure he's safe Gil, for me."

"Ok but I'll be back. You get some rest. I love you." he leaned over and kissed her again before walking out to meet the doctor.

"Well I see she's responding to you. That's a good sign." said Dr. Hathaway.

"Can I see our son? She wants me to make sure that he's alright."

"Sure I can take you there. But you won't be able to hold or even touch him for a few days."

"I understand. I just need to see him."

She nodded and led him to the NICU. When they arrived Grissom was shocked at how many other infants were there, close to 8 was his count.

"Dr. Hathaway, are all these babies premies?"

"Yes, the youngest was delivered 4 days ago, at 27 weeks. She's a fighter and doing well. Ah, here he is."

Grissom looked into an incubator with a blue name tag that simply said 'Grissom' on it. The baby was sleeping, tho Grissom didn't know how. He had an IV in his arm, sensors on his abdomen, and a tube pushing pure oxygen into his nose. The nurses had put a tiny blue hat on his head, blue booties on his feet, and what Grissom thought was the world's smallest diaper he had ever seen. He stood in amazement and watched his tiny chest rise and fall rapidly, and his tiny hands clench and relax.

"Doc, is he in any pain?" he stated pointing at the bab'y's hands.

"No, it's a reflex that most newborns have. Instinct tells them to clutch to the mother. He's doing very well under the circumstances. The little guy was under a lot of stress. We are considering his condition serious but stable at the moment. The first 24 hours are usually where they will have the most problems if they are going to have any at all."

Grissom looked at her and said, "I bet your not that forward with the other parents are you?"

"No, your friend, Det. Brass told me that you deal with things better knowing the truth. Most people I deal with know the truth but can't stand to hear it. I must say he was right and you are taking this well."

"Thank you for being honest with me." He leaned close to the incubator and talked to the infant. "Hey little man. If your anything like your mother then you're a fighter. I'm sure you will be just fine." He touched the glass and whispered, "I love you son." He stood and walked back towards Sara's room with the Doctor. "When can Sara see him?"

"I'm sure by tomorrow she will be feeling much better and can see him. We will also need to try this afternoon and get her to give some milk so we can feed him. That is if she is planning on breast feeding him."

Grissom's face went blank. He didn't know hell they hadn't even picked a name out for the baby. They assumed they had plenty of time to decide. 'Duh Grissom, hello, practice what you preach. Assume nothing.'

"I have no idea what she was planning on doing. We weren't really expecting this to happen so soon."

"I understand. I think it would be best if she does. I'll be back in an hour to check her then she can go back to her normal room."

She left Grissom standing in front of Catherine and Brass who were sitting patiently waiting for Grissom to return.

"Well Gil, how are they?" Catherine said quietly and patiently waiting for an answer.

Once everything finally sank in that big brain of Grissom's he responded. "I have a son."

Catherine stood and hugged him knowing at the moment that was all he could say. She could tell that his brain was in overload soaking up all the information that he'd just received. Brass sat smiling with a big grin motioning to Catherine that he was going to pass on the news to the lab.

She stepped back and looked at his face. It was emotionless. "Hey, how's Sara?"

"They are going to move her back to the room within the hour. But she won't be able to see the baby till tomorrow. Geez Catherine, we haven't even thought of any names yet."

"Well now it will be easier. It's a boy so all's you have to do is think of boy names that sound good with Grissom."

He just glared at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I guess it's not the most easiest of names to go with." he said smiling. It was the first time he had even tried to smile in the last 10 hours.

Several hours later Grissom was sitting with Sara holding her hand and helping her drink some water. She was still very exhausted from everything. Dr. Hathaway had come earlier to get some milk from Sara. She stated that they were going to feed the baby through a nasal tube to his stomach for a few days and if he was strong enough by then she could nurse him her self.

"Sara are you feeling alright? Would you like to try and eat something?"

"I'm not eating anything they serve here. And I'm feeling fine." she said pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Well I've got some connections on the outside, how about some soup and bread? I can have it delivered in 10 minutes."

She looked at him and smiled. "That would be excellent."

He turned and whipped out his cell phone and called Catherine. "Hey Cat, listen could you stop on your way over and get Sara some soup?" turning towards Sara he said, "What do you want?"

"Lets start with Vegetable for now. And some wheat rolls."

He repeated the order to Catherine and asked for a sandwich for himself. "She'll be about 10 minutes. Hey Sara. I was thinking, you know we haven't named the baby yet and I'm sure everyone including the nurses would like a name to call him by. I'm sure they are getting tired of referring to him as baby Grissom."

"Ok you first. Since you are the only one who has seen him yet."

"Sara he was sleeping when I saw him. He has no hair and I have no idea what color his eyes are."

"Well just spit something out and eventually we will come to an agreement. But I don't want it to be a name that when he goes to school there are several other kids in his class with the same name."

Sighing Grissom looked at the ceiling like he was expecting a name so be written up there.

"Oh and no multiple middle names."

"Your not going to make this easy are you?"

"Well it's a name that he's going to have with him the rest of his life Gilbert." she said smiling.

Grissom shook his head. He continued to think when a grateful disturbanced entered the room.

"Real food for the new mother." Catherine came in smiling. She handed Sara her food and gave Grissom his sandwich. "So why are we deep in thought?" she said looking right at Grissom.

"He's supposed to give the first suggestion for a name but he's thinking too hard. I think he's hoping I'll go for some weird Shakespeare name." Sara laughed.

"Don't worry about that. I'm trying to think of a good name." Grissom said taking a bite of his food.

"Well I've all ways like the name Aaron or Andrew. They both sound very proper. Actually my very favorite name for a boy is Samuel." Catherine said smirking.

Grissom was the first to speak up, "No Samuel. I'm not naming my son after your father."

"Hey I didn't know he was my father when I was pregnant with Lindsey and thinking of names."

Sara just smiled at Grissom and kept eating her soup. She knew that what ever name he picked out was going to have some higher meaning.

"Well I can tell you that I already have a middle name picked out, James, and I'm sure I won't hear any arguments about it."

Catherine and Sara just smiled and nodded in approval. Then they noticed Gil stop eating and look up.

"How about Gabe? Gabriel James Grissom."

Catherine said, "What does Gabriel mean Gil?"

"Gabriel in Hebrew means 'strong man of god'. And seeing the battle that he is fighting now when he is so helpless, a name of strength fits." He continued to eat as Sara and Catherine looked wide eyed at each other. Water began to form in Sara's eyes. She didn't think he would think of a name with such a meaning.

"Gil, I love it. We'll name him Gabriel James. Gabe for short."

They all sat and continued to eat in silence.

Later that afternoon the guys came to visit Sara before they went into work. Catherine wouldn't tell them what they had named the baby so they were arguing as who they named the baby after.

Sara was reading while Grissom was sleeping in the chair his exhaustion finally catching up with him. Nick Warrick, and Greg stoped outside the room and looked in though the door. Nick went in while the other two waited outside. He crept up to the side of her bed and kissed her forehead. He tried to be as quiet as possible as to not wake Grissom.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Warrick and Greg can come in too you know."

"We don't want to wake Grissom, Catherine said he hasn't slept in a while. Nor would she give us any information except you had a boy."

"Yes and so far from what I hear he is doing well. I will get to see him later today I hope. Gil has seen him, he said he has no hair and he doesn't know what color his eyes are. Oh and he named him Gabriel James Grissom. Gabe for short."

"Cool I'm going to tell the others be right back." Nick stepped out of the room and told Warrick and Greg the news. Greg couldn't hold in his excitement and squealed. Nick and Warrick quickly slapped their hands over his mouth and looked in the room in time to see Grissom stir back to consciousness. "Way to go Greg." Nick said as they all walked into the room.

"I'm sure it's not big deal you guys." Sara said to comfort Greg. "Hey Gil, are you awake?"

"Yeah I am now." he said looking at the trio in the room. "I'll give you some time to visit. I'm going to go check in on Gabe." He stood and leaned over Sara and kissed her cheek.

As the elevator doors opened Grissom yawned as he stepped out and headed towards the NICU. He saw several nurses rush into the room and he couldn't help stop the sudden chill that went up his spine. He knew there were other babies in there also, but he couldn't help but think it was his and he quickened his pace.

He stopped in front fo the large window looking into the NICU frantically looking for Gabe's incubator. He found is on the opposite side of the room. Grissom patiently waited out side watching Dr. Hathaway and the nursing staff work on another baby. After several tense minutes he noticed the doctor turn and walk out of the room.

She turned to him and said, "You can go in and see your son now."

"How's the other baby?"

She just shook her head and walked away. Grissom could only think what the parents are about to hear. And how they would react. How would he react if something happened to his son. He shook his head clear and walked over to Gabriel's incubator. The infant was awake. Grissom noticed that he had his deep blue eyes. He smiled as Gabe squirmed in his glass cage. Dr. Hathaway walked up and stood beside Grissom.

"He's very strong. I'm surprised that he's doing as well as he is. Since we fed him he's just come to life."

"Sounds like Sara. When she's so tired she can barely function, all you need to do is feed her and she's ready to go again in an hour or so. Of course that's just a temporary fix for her. But I can tell he has her spirit."

He didn't leave until Gabe had settled down and drifted off to sleep. As he passed the nurses station one nurse flagged him down.

"Mr. Grissom, I have a message for you."

"Thank you." he said and retrieved the piece of paper. He looked at the message after reading the first few written words he rolled his eyes.

'From Conrad Ecklie: Grissom we need you here at the lab ASAP.'

Right now the last place he needs to be is anywhere away from Sara and Gabe. He sighed when he read the note, and walked back to Sara's room. Nick, Warrick, and Greg had already left when he arrived.

"Hey Gil. How's Gabe doing?"

"God Sara he's beauitful. I wish you could see him. He has blue eyes."

"Well Dr. Hathaway just left and said I can go up and see him in the morning. Why are you looking like you were hit in the gut?"

Grissom held up the piece of paper and handed it to Sara. She took it and read it. "Why don't you call Catherine to see if she knows what the hell he wants. If it's truly an emergency, I won't mind if you go. I'm doing fine and it sounds like Gabe is doing better than expected. As long as you're here in the morning so I can go up and see him."

"I'm just going to call. Then we'll see if I need to go. Hell I don't even have a vehicle here. I've been wearing the same clothes for the last 20 hours without a shower." he said while dialing.

"Catherine, it's Gil. Hey do you have any idea what Conrad is up to? And why he needs me there?

"Well I heard something about the mayor's son found dead at their home. We are on our way there now. Brass is already there. I suppose Ecklie wants you there for mayoral support. Politics you know."

"Ok, look can you drop my Denali by here. I'll run and take a shower get cleaned up then I'll come help process for a few hours. But I need to be back here in the morning. Sara gets to go up and see Gabe."

"Ok we'll be there shortly, tell Sara we all said 'Hi'." And with that she hung up.

Grissom turned around and explained to Sara what was happening.

"Gil, it's fine I understand besides I was just planning on trying to get some sleep anyway. You go play politics for a few hours, then get your butt back here by morning. I'll wait for you if your going to be a little late."

"Ok, I'm not too comfortable with leaving right now but I shouldn't be too long. I love you." he leaned in a kissed her lips gently as if she would break.

"I love you too."

And with that he walked out and headed for the exit.

Sorry this chapter is a little long but once I started I couldn't stop. Just in case you were wondering I named the baby after a close friends who was a premie and is doing great now. The meaning of the name Gabriel in the story is true.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Crime Scene

Disclaimer: CSI not mine

Rating: M

Warning: I'm going to describe a very graphic scene. Not for the weak.

Grissom quickly drove home to shower and change. Then he was on his way to meet Catherine. As he approached the scene his Denali was over whelmed with reporters. They were shouting questions and flashing cameras in his face. What were they doing around him, he hadn't even seen the scene or heard the details yet. Several officers broke through the mob and escorted him through to safety.

Catherine came out and greeted him. "Hey, we're gathered inside waiting your instruction."

"Why are you waiting for me? You guys know what you are doing."

"I know, ask the Sheriff."

"Ugh, is he hear already? Alright lets go."

Catherine went in first and Grissom followed. Brass spoke up and walked into the entryway. "Ok, listen up. Our DB has been ID as the mayors stepson, Danny Ray, age 19. He was found by the housekeeper in the den at 6:45p.m. The first call she made was to your honor then he called 911. There's approximately 1 hour from time of discovery to the 911 call. I'll try to get some info from the housekeeper. Happy hunting." And he turned and went outside.

"Ok, lets go have a look shall we." Grissom said as he walked towards the den. Catherine, Greg, Nick, and Warrick followed. Sure enough there was Danny lying on the floor. Next to him lay several pill bottles open and spilling the contents. Several open bottles of vodka and whiskey were on the end table. "Alright, high profile case means..."

"Don't say a thing to anyone" Greg spoke up.

"Very good Greg. You take the upstairs, Nick perimeter, Warrick start with the other rooms on this floor, Catherine your with me and him." he said pointing at the vic.

Everyone nodded and dispersed to their destinations. Grissom and Catherine began talking over the body. "Ok Catherine, you first."

"Well, son of the mayor, he's not in the spotlight and probably gets whatever he asks for, his own bank account and such. I'm going to say classic OD."

"It's a good theory by just looking over the body. We'll see what Doc Robbins has to say."

"What do I have to say Gil?"

"Hey Al, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Dad. Sheriff got onto me."

"Me too. Now get over here and give me a TOD." Just as he had finished speaking Greg ran by them towards the back door his hand over his mouth. Curious, Grissom got up and went to talk to Greg

When he got out the door Greg was no where to be seen. "Nick where did Greg go?"

"Oh he's over puking his guts out over where I have already cleared an area."

Grissom found Greg, "Are you sick Greg?"

"No, you need to go look upstairs." And with that thought he tried to empty his stomach once again.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and headed back into the house, "Nick come with me." His tone leaving no room for negotiation. Nick dropped what he was doing and followed. Grissom didn't say a word as Catherine and Doc watched Nick shrug at them as he followed Grissom up the stairs.

It wasn't till they got to the end of the hall way when that a too familiar coppery scent invaded their senses. Stopping Grissom turned and looked at Nick. No words were said as Grissom opened the door. They walked in and nothing seemed to be out of place in the bedroom that was apparently the vic's. But he didn't have a scratch on him so they knew they had another body. The smell intensified as the neared the bathroom. Grissom opened the door and understood why Greg ran out vomiting. A young woman lay in a pool of blood. Her belly was cut open and on the floor next to her was a fetus. The weapon that was used also lay in the blood next to the girl. She didn't aprear to be much older than 15. Her hands were tied under the toilet bowl and her feet tied to the feet of the porcelain tub. She was stretched out on her back, her shirt was ripped open to reveal her abdomen. The incision across her abdomen was smooth and deep opening her up with the intention of reaching the growing baby that used to be in her uterus. Apperently it was all done while she awake and aware of the pain. Her eyes were open staring towards the door. Although she died fast from the blood loss, this form of death seemed unusually cruel.

Nick began to feel sick and ran out to join Greg. Grissom slowly backed out of the room and headed back down to Catherine and Doc.

"I have a theory, Danny found out that his girlfriend was pregnant. She wasn't going to give up the baby but still wanted him to acept responsibility for the kid. He wasn't going to have any part of that so he ties her up, cuts out the fetus killing her in the process, grabs a few pill bottles and alcohol, eats the pills drinks the booze and OD's on purpose."

Both Catherine and Al looked at him like he was nuts. "Gil, What are you talking about?" asked Catherine.

"Oh, sorry, yeah. The girlfriend and her baby are lying dead on the bathroom floor in a pool of blood upstairs."

They looked at Grissom shocked when Nick walked back in with Greg. "Sorry Griss, I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

"That's fine Nick. Don't worry I understand Greg, it's a very disturbing scene. Catherine continue working on him I'll need one of you to help Catherine and the other to help me. I'll let you two decide who goes with who." And he turned to call Brass.

Several hours later Grissom finally let Doc in the bathroom to give TOD and estimate the age of the fetus.

"Well Gil she died only hours before Danny. The fetus appears to be around 18 to 20 weeks. She was just into her second trimester." he looked at Grissom. "What are you thinking?"

"I can't fathom what scared him so much about having a child that possessed him to kill them both. The thing is, I think he was just trying to remove the baby not knowing he would kill her in the process." he looked at his watch and it read 2 a.m then his phone went off. He glanced at the caller ID and frowned.

"Not going to answer it."

"It's the Sheriff. I don't have time for his shit right now. He and the mayor are not going to like this."

Brass appeared to confirm the ID. "Her name is Sandra Timms, 15 and she was seeing the mayors son for around 4 months. He's 19 and having sex with a 15 yr. old girl, gets her pregnant and then kills her trying to kill the baby."

"It's the evidence Jim." Grissom said as his phone rang again. "Damn it Sheriff." he said grabbing the phone looking again at the caller ID. It wasn't a number that he recognized so he answered it.

"Grissom."

"Mr. Grissom, it's Dr. Hathaway."

Brass saw all of the color drain out of Grissom's face when he listened to the caller speak.

"Thank you" and with that he hung up. "I need to get out of here without the Sheriff knowing I'm gone."

"What's wrong with Sara?"

"She's sick. Doc says she's been throwing up for an hour now and she's been asking for me."

Brass walked out to talk to Catherine. Doc Robbins and David continued with removal of the bodies. They had nearly all the evidence collected but it still needed processing. Catherine came in and they conspired to get Grissom out of the house without anyone knowing.

Nick went out to get Grissom's Denali and drove it around to the back of the house. He and Greg started loading it with evidence when the Sheriff walk up to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen your supervisor around?"

"I think he's around here somewhere." Nick said.

He waited until the Sheriff walked around to the front of the house before signaling Catherine. She came out and made sure the coast was clear. Then motioning to Grissom she helped him get into the back seat of the Denali. Greg began stacking lighter boxes on top of Grissom as he lay on the floor of the back seat. Nick climbed into the drivers seat and proceeded to drive around to the street. Well he almost got there when the Sheriff stopped him.

"Where are you off to Stokes?"

"Oh, I taking the first load of evidence back to the lab to start processing."

"Then why are you driving Grissom's Denali?" Grissom's Denali differed from the others fairly obviously. His truck boasted a larger push bumper on the front, lights that outlined the top luggage rack, and instead of midnight blue like the rest his was jet black.

"Well he told me to go ahead and take it and he was going to catch a ride with someone else."

The Sheriff just nodded and stepped back to allow Nick to proceed. After he was several blocks away he pulled on a side street to help Grissom get up.

"Sorry about this Grissom but it's the only thing we could think of on such short notice." he said taking evidence boxed off of Grissom.

"You know you guys could all get in serious trouble for this. God I feel like I'm a little kid hiding from my parents. How pathetic is this."

Nick just laughed as Grissom climbed out and into the drivers seat, and he got in the passenger side. Grissom drove off towards the hospital.

He stood in the doorway to her room and gazed over her sleeping form. He glanced at his watch again and this time it read 3:45 a.m. he sighed as his mind drifted to think what the Sheriff was going to do to him for ingoring his calls then skipping out on a high profile crime. Everything was just happening at once. He hasn't even slept more than a few uncomfortable hours in that chair that sat next to Sara's bed.

"You look exhausted."

"Oh I guess I've only slept a few hours in the last...Hell I can't remember how long I've been up." he said looking at Dr. Hathaway. "How is she doing?"

"She's better now. I think that she was so hungry that she ate too much at first after the surgery and just over did it."

"Well she didn't eat that much when I was here earlier."

"Yeah that wasn't the problem. She got a fruit basket as a gift and ate all the fruit, then a delivery of balloons and chocolates came, and she ate the chocolate. All of it. Then her dinner came she ate that. I didn't know that she had eaten so much until she was able to tell me."

Grissom just stared at the Doctor wide eyed. He had never heard Sara do such a thing. But if she was really, really hungry then it was possible. Then his cell phone broke the silence. It was Brass and he was afraid that his gig was up.

"Grissom"

"Hey Gil, it's Jim. You've been had so heads up cause the Sheriff and Mayor are pissed. Catherine and I tried to explain what was happening but they didn't seem to care."

"I'm not worried about them. I'll be here for a few hours then I'll be into the lab. If they want to bulldoze me there then let them."

"Ok, I'll let everyone know the plan so you will have back up. Good luck. Tell Sara Hi for me."

"I will and thanks Jim." he hung up and walked into Sara's room to sit in the chair and try to catch a few winks before they went to see Gabe and he had to go to the lab and watch the shit hit the fan.

Grissom was awaken by the ringing of his phone. "Damn it I thought I turned it off." he said checking the caller ID. Sure enough it was the Sheriff. Obviously Atwater had enough and was now sending Grissom text messages. Grissom scowled as he read the message. Sara giggled when she saw his face. He immediately looked up and went to her side.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better now. I guess I kinda over did it on the food. I just felt like I was starving. What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "It's 7:30. Are you feeling up to seeing Gabe still?"

"Hell yes. I'm surprised they kept me away for this long."

"In a way so am I. I will go and find Dr. Hathaway."

A few minutes later he returned with the Doctor and a nurse in tow. They helped Sara into a wheel chair and Grissom pushed her in to the elevator.

"Gil, who's been trying to call you?"

"Sheriff Atwater."

"Well don't you suppose you should call him back?"

"No. I skipped out earlier at the Mayor's residence. Catherine and the guys hid me under some evidence boxes to get me away. I need to get to the lab as soon as we are done here. It was a little more than just a simple OD, but I'm not going to get into the details right now."

"So now you have the Mayor and Sheriff after your ass. They know that you are here so why don't they just come here?"

"Because they don't want me here. They don't care that my wife had an emergency C-section yesterday and my premature son is in intensive care. So I think when I get back to the lab there will be much to be said. But don't worry about me."

Then the elevator reached it's floor and Grissom pushed Sara to the NICU. Dr. Hathaway explained that they probably won't be able to hold him for a day or so yet.

Grissom rolled her up to Gabe's incubator. The infant was awake and squirming. Sara's eyes filled with tears as she laid her hand on the side and looked at her new baby boy. Grissom watched to bond begin between them even through the glass barrier. Sara began to whisper to him and he seemed content to hear her voice and calmed down. He was still hooked up to several monitors but Grissom was happy to see that they had removed to tube pushing oxygen into his nose.

"If he remains on the path he is headed we will be able to bring him out for an hour or so and you can begin to feed him Sara." the Doctor explained. "He won't be able to leave the NICU for at least a week. He's doing great at holding his body temp, he's breathing is on his own and unrestricted, his heart is strong, and he's obviously become very active. All in all I think he'll be a normally healthy little boy."

It was just the words that Grissom and Sara had longed to hear in the last day. Their baby would be normal and healthy. After an hour of visiting they retreated back to Sara's room and Grissom sighed as he had to leave to face the inevitable.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I am going to need some real sleep soon or I'm going to just pass out somewhere." His eyes were heavy and really beginning to show his fatigue.

"Well don't say or do anything stupid. Tell the guys they can come visit whenever."

"I will." he leaned in and kissed her. He only intended it to be just a soft kiss but Sara had other intentions. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. She slid her tongue along his lips and he gratefully opened his mouth and accepted her invitation. When the need for air forced them to separate Grissom just smiled at her. "Bye, I'll call you after the battle to tell you who won."

Sara just laughed, "Ok bye."

And he turned and headed out of the door. He reached for his phone and called Catherine. "Hey, can someone come and bring me back to the lab?"

"Sure I think Brass is actually on his way to get you now."

"Ok thanks" he hung up and walked out into the bright sun just as Brass pulled up. Grissom got in and just stared out the front window.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Jim. Lets get this over with, I'm sure it's not going to be pretty."

Brass smiled and drove out of the parking lot.

I'll update this today. Thanks to the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Explosion at the Lab

Disclaimer: Just own the story not the people involved.

Rating: M

There's gonna be a few words exchanged if you know what I mean.

Grissom was surprised that he made it to his office unnoticed. Well people saw him they just didn't acknowledge his presence. Catherine had brought everyone in the lab up to speed as to what was happening with Grissom. And everyone was behind him 100.

Brass entered and told him that the Mayor, Sheriff, and even Ecklie were here looking for him. Grissom nodded and proceeded to the break room for some coffee. He sat down and opened a case file and started to read. Then Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Brass entered and took seats around him. Just as they were beginning to start discussions a shrill voice echoed out through the halls of the lab.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the elusive supervisor Dr. Gil Grissom."

"Oh, can it Ecklie." Catherine shot back. Grissom raised a hand toward her and shook his head.

Following Ecklie was Sheriff Atwater, and the Mayor. "Dr. Grissom I am very disappointed at your actions earlier. Do you have a good explanation as to why you snuck away from an active high profile crime scene?" Atwater asked.

"Yes I do." Grissom stood and turned to face the trio. "I'll summerize it for you, my wife had an emergency c-section at 32 weeks, our son is in the NICU fighting for his life. Oh and I haven't slept more that a few hours in close to 40 hours. Is that a good enough excuse for you."

"Oh come on Grissom. Surely even you the wonderful Dr. Grissom can think of a better excuse than that."

"Go to hell Conrad." he said blatantly pointing a finger at his chest.

Sensing the situation take the next step Brass, Nick and Warrick stood behind Grissom.

"Alright Gil, what I need is to know that are you going to be able to handle yourself and resolve this situation?" Atwater said calmly seeing where Ecklie was going with this.

"Yeah I can handle myself, I might need to take a few hours to sleep, but me and my team will get this mess figured out as soon as possible. And when I know something you'll know something."

"Oh, come on Gil your team help conspire that little charade you pulled at the Mayors residence. I think when this is solved your team will receive the harshest disciplinary action I can think of."

" Yeah, well I at least have the respect of these people. They are willing to help me when I need it. That and I can at least see straight."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ecklie fired back.

"Well your head is shoved so far up the Sheriff's ass that you are in the dark to everything that goes on around here."

Atwater just looked on realizing the tension between the lab and Conrad sensing that it was more than just this one case.

"You better keep your mouth shut Gil or you might just be looking for a new job."

"Ha, not in a million years, so back off Conrad I'm only going to warn you once." Grissom's temper had just reached it's boiling point but had yet to spill over.

"Your warning me. Ha. Fuck you Gil." And with that it was on. Grissom laid a right fist square on Ecklie across the face. Brass and Warrick grabbed Grissom's arms and pulled him back. Ecklie turned and drove his shoulders into Grissoms abdomen like a lineman driving him back onto the table and knocking Brass to the ground. Catherine was calling for reinforcements as Atwater grabbed for Ecklie as he and Grissom slid over the table and on to the floor. Brass became a casualty of war as Grissom kicked out and hit his knee instead of Ecklie. Atwater and Warrick pulled him away from the two fighting on the ground. Nick and Greg stood helpless and watched Grissom get the upper hand. They wanted to see Ecklie get what was coming to him.

Grissom pulled Ecklie to his feet and ducked as Ecklie threw a punch. Unfortunately he hit Atwater square in the nose breaking it in the process. Grissom landed another solid hit to Conrad's stomach. And just as everyone thought they were done, while doubled over Ecklie drove into Grissom pushing him back into the corner. Grissom groaned in pain as the solid wall made contact with his head and back. That's when Nick and Warrick grabbed Ecklie and pulled him back. They held onto him until everyone got their cool.

Catherine call for paramedics for the Sheriff as he was bleeding out his nose. Brass sat on the couch clutching his leg next to the bleeding Sheriff. As everyone was catching their breath Ecklie let another insult fly.

"Why don't you just go crawling back home to your alcoholic wife."

And like lightning Grissom drove his shoulder into Ecklie like a linebacker picking him up off the ground not stopping until they both went crashing through the glass of the break room and landing in the hall next to Hodges trace lab. Everyone ran over to them. Ecklie was unconscious, and Grissom was breathing heavily next to him laying on his back he looked up at everyone's faces.

"Sara's not going to like this." And with that he passed out. More from exhaustion that anything.

Catherine shook her head as the paramedics arrived. "Take care of the Sheriff, and this one." she said pointing to Ecklie. "Warrick, you and Nick take Grissom to his office and lay him on the couch. I have a feeling that he won't be waking up any time soon."

Warrick grabbed him around the shoulders and Nick grabbed his legs. They picked him up and walked through the onlookers towards his office. Catherine gave the Sheriff and Mayor the low down between Grissom and Ecklie. Neither liked what they heard but she told them the truth. Brass walked to Grissom's office to join his friend and ice his bruising knee. He opened his phone and dialed the number that was written on a card.

"Yes, I need room 314 please. Thank you."

"Hello."

"Hey Sara, it's Jim how are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine. So have you heard on what's happening with Grissom and the Sheriff?"

"Oh...yeah."

"Come on Brass spit it out."

"Well lets just say the discussion was short and I have no idea what course of action the Sheriff is planning on taking."

"Well where's Gil? Can I talk to him?"

"Uh, he's sleeping at the moment. But I'll tell him to call you when he wakes up. Ok. Look I gotta go, I'll come by and see you later." he hung up before she could reply. Knowing Sara, she knew that he was lying to her and that she would uncover the truth shortly.

Catherine came in with a blanket and covered up Grissom. She looked at Brass smiled and walked out.

Several hours later Grissom woke up. He quickly put a hand on his head and groaned. Looking around he saw Brass asleep in one chair with his feet propped up in the other chair. Catherine came in to check on them.

"Hey, your awake. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. And my head is killing me."

"Take these." she handed him some aspirin. "The Sheriff told me that in a few days he is going to meet with you and Ecklie to figure out what to do with you two. Have you talked to Sara lately?"

His eyes got real big as he remembered he was supposed to call her.

"Don't worry Gil. She called me a while ago and I gave her a play by play. Or I guess you could say a blow by blow of what happened. She didn't sound too mad, but she felt better when I told her you were sleeping."

He laid his head back down and fell asleep again.

Grissom woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He didn't recognize the number but he answered anyway.

"Grissom" he said groggily.

"Hey I'm trying to find my husband. From my understanding he was trying to impersonate Mike Tyson."

"Ha ha, very funny. I was going to call you but I'm so tired. Is everything alright, do you need me to come back right away?"

"No we're fine. You get some sleep I know you have been needing it. Just as long as you are here by this afternoon. Dr. Hathaway says I can hold and maybe feed Gabe later today, and I want you to be here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ok, you get some sleep and I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

He hung up and put his phone down. "God, look at you, gone all mushy over a girl." Brass said from his propped up position between the two chairs.

"Shut up Jim. Like you were never in love before."

"No, correction, I was married not in love. I don't know how anyone could love that bitch."

Grissom laughed and they chatted for a while then fell back asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ending

Disclaimer: CSI not mine

Rating: PG

Grissom walked towards Sara's room just in time to see her walk out.

"Hey"

"Hi how do you feel?" she said looking over his bruises.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good, want to go see Gabe with me?"

He just smiled and they walked into the elevator.

Sara sat in a rocking chair and a nurse handed little Gabe to her showing her how to hold him. Grissom kneeled beside her and touched Gabe's arm.

"He looks so fragile." Grissom whispered.

Sara looked to Dr. Hathaway, "Can I feed him?"

"Sure." she showed Sara how to position him, and how to let him suckle. Grissom looked on proudly as he watched his son nurse on his own for the first time.

An hour later Gabe was placed back in his incubator and Sara and Grissom returned to her room.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Well Sara, it's just this day has been so screwed up. Some things better than others obviously but I just can't help but think how lucky I am. I have a good job, my health, a beautiful baby boy, and the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife."

"You are so sweet." she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Several months later everything was going well. Gabe was excelling development while Sara stayed at home with him while Grissom continued working at the lab. The Sheriff fired Ecklie for his anger towards the graveyard shift staff and Catherine was offered the job per Grissom's recommendation but declined it. She enjoyed being in the field and not behind a desk.

Everything was going good in Grissoms life. He was doing paper work and smiling while he did it.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was thinking about me, you, us."

"Oh." Sara said as she sat on his lap.

He put his strong arms around her as she bent down and kissed him.

"Where's Gabe at?"

"Oh, he's in the break room entertaining. I needed to talk to you about something."

"Oookay."

"Well while I was at Dr. Hathaway's office for Gabe's regular check up and she gave me some good news."

"And that is..."

"I'm pregnant."

After a pause caused by shock, "Wow. How far along are you?"

"About 5 weeks. But who knows, cause once we started you couldn't keep your hands off of me." she said smiling. "And don't worry. No stress with this one. I am thinking I will just work part time. Would that be ok?"

"Yeah, that would be fine. Wow another baby."

"Didn't know you had it in you did you."

Grissom smiled and pulled her close to him and held her as if she would fly away. "Oh, and I was smiling earlier because I just thought how truly happy I am now with my life."

That's a wrap. I kinda got stuck without telling a life story and decided to put it to rest. Thanks for the reviews. I have another story written and will post it tonight.


End file.
